projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Acton
The Division of Acton is a Craftian federal division in the state of Kagstron. It was created in 2001 and first contested at the federal election later that year. The division is named after the inner-city suburb of Acton in Akarran, and originally stretched from the harbourside suburbs to the eastern outskirts of the city. Successive redistributions have caused Acton to shift northwards, and since 2044 no longer includes its namesake suburb. Nonetheless, the seat retains its original name. It still covers the northern suburbs of Akarran's CBD and much of the city's northern coast. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Sheldon Bevis, a member of the Liberal Party of Craftia. History On its current boundaries, Acton is a highly multicultural seat, with significant South Asian, Arab and Eastern European populations. It has always been a fairly safe seat for the Liberals, especially since 2016, when it first began to shift away from the more conservative areas in Akarran's south and towards the racially diverse northern suburbs. The South Asian community, which forms more than 30 percent of the seat's voters, is particularly pro-Liberal, which largely contributes to the high Liberal vote in the electorate. Acton has only been held by a centre-right party for one term, and it has become one of the Liberals' most reliable seats, being held by the party for all but a single term since 2025. The seat's most prominent members include Ryan Nguyen, former Liberal Party leader and Prime Minister of Craftia, and his wife Kassandra Jin, who held the seat for 24 years. Members } | Rob Crawley | Liberty | 2001–2007 |- | 2 | | Winnie Chan | United | 2007–2010 |- | 3 | | Peter Landry | Conservative | 2010–2013 |- | 4 | | Jungoh Langawi | Mojang | 2013–2016 |- | (2) | | Winnie Chan | Liberal | 2016–2019 |- | 5 | | Nathan Kennedy | United | 2019–2025 |- | 6 | | Ryan Nguyen | Liberal | 2025–2031 |- | 7 | | Kassandra Jin | Liberal | 2031–2055 |- | 8 | | Yelinda Liu | United | 2055–2058 |- | 9 | | Tommy Wang | Liberal | 2058–2067 |- | 10 | | Sheldon Bevis | Liberal | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sheldon Bevis | align="right"|45,509 | align="right"|50.18 | align="right"|+2.74 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Yihong Sun | align="right"|19,308 | align="right"|21.29 | align="right"|–4.45 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Rick Gifford | align="right"|18,547 | align="right"|20.45 | align="right"|–1.83 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Mahendra Chaudry | align="right"|4,224 | align="right"|4.68 | align="right"|+3.28 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Karen Edwards | align="right"|1,859 | align="right"|2.05 | align="right"|+1.03 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|James Sukalowsky | align="right"|1,224 | align="right"|1.35 | align="right"|+0.26 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90,692 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.15 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.51 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5,632 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5.85 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.51 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96,324 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.94 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.14 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sheldon Bevis | align="right"|53,173 | align="right"|58.63 | align="right"|+2.47 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Rick Gifford | align="right"|37,159 | align="right"|41.37 | align="right"|–2.47 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Liberal hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.47 ! |}